Future of Smiles
by 0-0yikes
Summary: "We will stand strong. We will not fall to the power of Strexcorp. Let us rally together despite our differences, despite our petty arguments. Now is the time to come to defend our town." The words come out naturally, so full of hope and conviction. He remembers the words of the man from the future. Was Cecil his name?


_"We will stand strong. We will not fall to the power of Strexcorp. Let us rally together despite our differences, despite our petty arguments. Now is the time to come to defend our town."_

The words come out naturally, so full of hope and conviction. He remembers the words of the man from the future. Cecil was his name? The name does not matter, it was the promise of a better future, full of happiness, family, and love that matters.

The promise rang in his ears as he watched his allies, his friends fall to Strex.

They were losing.

 _They are not strong enough._

" _My fellow citizens I must abandon my booth and join the fight. I will not sit here and wait for my fate to be decided for me. Now is the time to fight, this is the call to action, we will not let the power of Strexcorp bring us down. We will fight fellow Bluffs. We will win. I must leave you now, I hope to see you on the battlefield. Until next time Desert Bluffs._

 _Until Next time."_

As he logged of the radio the thought that this could be his last time on the air flooded his mind.

"No, this is not the end, I will be back." The man from the future promised him a better fate than one controlled by Strexcorp.

Kevin, the community radio host rushed to the front of the station. Putting himself in-between his beloved radio station and the wicked Strexcorp.

The thought of the future full of smiles in his mind.

All there is, is pain. The fleeting thoughts of freedom were swiftly contorted to those of only anguish. How can anyone survive this? How was he supposed to bare this pain?

Damn Strexcorps.

He wouldn't let them win. He thought of his friends, his fellow community members, were they alive?

He hoped they were dead. He hoped they were free.

He could be free of this pain if he was dead.

 _You will win and your future is bright and full of smiles._ Kevin smiled, he would make his future full of smiles even if they were lies.

What did the sun look like? The pain made everything blurry. He tried to remember was the sun felt beating down on his face, his bare feet in the sand. His smile morphed to one that was real. Desert Bluffs was home and he would get back to it, no matter what he went through he will run through the sand once again.

He was brought out of musings when a rather cruel employee grabbed his face. He didn't even notice them enter. Not that it mattered, he was lost in his dream.

"What the hell are you smiling about?" The words were spat at him, he felt the spit on his face. His eyes slowly drifted to the name tag on this person.

Lauren.

What a lovely name for one so cruel.

He voiced his opinion, there was no reason to hide his thoughts, they would be scanned anyways.

The women sneered at him grabbing a knife from her pocket and carved into his cheeks.

He didn't scream, he could only smile now.

"You wanted to spend your time smiling, now you will never stop smiling."

The employee left, but not before knocking his on his back. The smile never left his face. He was once again alone in his little cell. He could let himself die in here.

The promise of a future full of smiles was brought to the forefront of his mind. Was that even what the future man said? It was cruel of him to do so.

He removed his shirt and used it to stop the bleeding.

He wouldn't die, not yet.

Kevin went to sleep thinking about the future full of smiles and love that was promised from the man from the future. From Cecil.

Lauren came back seeing him cling to life, his desperation clear in the way he tried to stop the bleeding. She motioned for the employees in white to go to him. The rest was a blur, Kevin in and out of consciousness.

When he woke, he was in very different surroundings, the white walls shined brighter than he ever thought possible. It was clear he was in a hospital, he smiled at the thought that he was no longer in his cell.

The gasp of disgust came from his left, he slowly turned towards the sound. He saw Lauren.

"Hello Lauren, such a wonderful day, today isn't it?" His voice was unnaturally enthusiastic. He had a reason to be happy, he was no longer in his cell and his body no longer hurt. He turned to his right and saw his reflection, Laurens disgusted response was understandable now, thought it was her fault he was like this in the first place. When Lauren refused to respond, he let the silence stretch for what seemed like hours. Maybe it was minutes? Seconds?

Kevin laughed, time sure was weird.

He continued to laugh as the words Cecil told him came to his mind, a life full of smiles? What cruel irony.

"…working at full efficiency, if you can follow these rules than we at Strexcorps would be happy to offer you your old position as community radio host."

Kevin turned his head to once again look at Lauren, his smile spreading farther than he knows should be possible. The flash of disgust in Laurens eyes tells him everything he needs to know.

"That's just wonderful news Lauren." He left his laughter fill the silence.

"Until next time listeners." His smiled at his station manager who was watching him outside the booth. The glass that separated them did not hide the disgust of Daniels eyes at the sight before him.

Kevin, his eyes black and his mouth wide in what he called a smile, dripping in the blood of the new internet and unfortunate cat who wondered in while he was on air.

As he walked out of his booth, a bounce in his step he stopped at Daniels side.

"Do you like my decorating?" His voice full of overenthusiastic enjoyment. As he walked pasted him he stopped at the door frame.

"You should smile more, the future is full of smiles and happiness, isn't it _just wonderful_?"


End file.
